Jedi Warrior Bond - The Centre of the Bond
by GM
Summary: Qui-Gon wants to test Bond control with young Obi-Wan. Nothing ever goes as planned.


jwbcentre ****

THE CENTRE OF THE BOND

by

gm

__

Qui-Gon tries to teach fourteen year old Obi-Wan the finer points of control with their new Warrior Bond. He did not anticipate surprising complications to a simple teaching plan.

Find more of my fanfiction at these sites: 

__

Man from UNCLE - Hawaii Five-0 - Buffy the Vampire Slayer - SW:TPM - Sherlock Holmes: 

www.qnet.com/~martin5 

_____ 

Not connected with the JA series. 

The Canon according to Lucas -- based on the universe provided in the movie Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. All characters copyrights and legal details belong to George Lucas -- the highest Master Jedi of all. 

ORDER OF STORIES IN JEDI WARRIOR BOND SERIES: 

. . . every saga has a beginning . . . 

Secrets 

Connecting 

The Path of Bonding 

. . . always two there are . . . 

****

THE CENTRE OF THE BOND

The Long Way Back 

Sanctuary 

The Heart of Existence 

Edges of Darkness 

The Sorcerer and the Apprentice 

Shadow on the Warrior Path 

Live and Die the Warrior Creed 

Bridge Over Troubled Water

When Prophecies Come True 

Always 

The Last Hope 

The End of the Warrior Path

***

Without trying to appear in a hurry, young Obi-Wan Kenobi scurried at a rapid pace through the wide, dimly lit corridor of Coruscant's Jedi Temple. As usual he had lost track of time while in the historic archives and he was on the brink of being late to his appointment in the docking bay. Master Jinn had assigned him to meet with the transport master to arrange passage for Aerdon. It would not do for Qui-Gon to hear his apprentice had missed an important meeting because he had lingered way too long in the library! Especially while the Master was busy with important business -- receiving last minute instructions from the Jedi Council. Kenobi wanted Jinn to be confident that his apprentice could handle these little assignments so the youth rushed to make sure he was in the right place at the right time to prove his dependability to his mentor.

__

'You seem flustered my apprentice. What can be the problem here in the Temple?'

Cringing, Kenobi quickly made a belated effort to screen his emotions. Still struggling to command the subtleties of this Warrior Bond connection with Jinn, the youth often found it difficult to keep his emotions to himself.

__

'Sorry, Master. I'm just -- uh -- finishing up my duties.'

'Then please, Obi-Wan, try to keep your loud thoughts to yourself.'

'Yes, Master.'

Folding his arms across his chest, staring at a star chart hologram in the center of the room, Qui-Gon Jinn smiled to himself. While he continually practiced discipline and adept skills of the Warrior Bond with his young pupil, it seemed the young Kenobi still had much to learn about self-control. All too often Jinn could pick up on the young man's unguarded emotions -- even thoughts -- sometimes. Tolerantly, Jinn understood they both needed time and training to perfect this incredible Bond they shared, but it was imperative they exercise caution around other Force sensitives -- particularly within the Temple. Jinn did not want other Jedi discovering the Bond -- at least not until he and Kenobi had some definition and control over the incredible myth-born power.

"Something amuses you, Master Jinn?"

Masking his startlement, Jinn glanced down at Yaddle, the Yoda-like creature who stood beside him. Had she picked up on the subliminal communications? If so, Jinn was hardly the one to lecture his Padawan on lack of control!

"Excuse me," he bowed slightly to the green being who seemed so much younger than Yoda, and was in fact hundreds of years Yoda's junior. "My mind wandered."

Yaddle gave a cryptic smile. "Find this boring admit you. It is." The humor was broad and followed by a strange little cackle of amusement. 

It was said Yaddle had the best sense of humor of any Jedi Council member and Jinn counted that in his favor in this instance. "It is a bit dry, yes. I believe I am well prepared to negotiate the treaty on Aerdon."

"Certain I am you are right," she snickered. "No more need of this meeting then. May the Force be with you on this mission, Master Jinn."

The tall, wide-shouldered Human gave a slight bow. "Thank you, Master Yaddle."

"And my best wishes pass you along to your apprentice."

With a nod of her head she trundled out the door. Jinn stood there in stillness, wondering if the enigmatic farewell contained any hidden message. Had she picked up on the subliminal conversation between him and his apprentice? If so, that could account for her extreme amusement. While mental contact between Master and Padawan was expected, few had a strong enough bond to exchange dialogue or specific emotions. Most links between teacher and student were impressions, feelings, senses of danger or surprise or joy -- heightened emotions. As far as he knew such mental conversations as enjoyed by he and his apprentice were unique in modern Jedi society. They were only hinted at in the ancient annals of Jedi lore -- whispered along with the dusty tales of the Warrior Bond. The Jedi team had only enjoyed the fantastic connection with the Bond for a year. There was much to learn with the magical power and Jinn sometimes felt as much as they trained and learned he never quite grasped the center of the potential they shared.

Concerned and distracted, Jinn left the Council briefing room and very shallowly sought out the Bond signature of his pupil. After he tracked down Kenobi they would have to have a private talk about this situation.

***

Skidding around the corner leading to the transport bay, Kenobi bumped into someone just exiting the ship hangar. Catching his breath, he almost lost it again when he recognized an old friend smirking at him.

"Ah, Apprentice Kenobi. Funny bumping into you."

Ignoring the sarcastic humor of Jedi Knight Artemus, Kenobi straightened his tunic and backbone and tried to seem composed. "Sorry, Knight Artemus. I was in a hurry."

The quirky Jedi smiled. Only slightly taller than the youth and built similarly with a compact, wiry frame, Artemus was a young, skilled, deceptively talented Knight. Within the small stature was a shrewd and powerful Jedi. "Obviously. Planning on a trip?"

"Yes."

Wary, Kenobi slipped past the man and into the hangar. Artemus was incorrigibly curious and Kenobi tried to steer clear of him. Instantly the Knight was beside him.

"Really? Why, that's what I was doing here. Taking off in two days for the Beta Quadrant. Where are you headed?"

There was no way he could lie to the pesky Knight, but neither did Obi-Wan want to reveal the unfortunate truth. How did he get himself into these messes? "Aerdon."

"Ah, in the Beta Quadrant! What luck! The three of us can share some training time. Takes four days to get out that far you know." Artemus patted the youth's shoulder. "Three days if we had Solo, but he's on another assignment." The older Knight leaned over in a conspiratorial manner. "All the more time for me to find out more about you. You can tell me all about this intriguing link you and your Master enjoy."

Obi-Wan swallowed the lump of nervousness blocking his throat. Artemus' slightly widened eyes indicated he had intuitively registered Kenobi's artless reaction of alarm. Keeping his Master's tactical lessons firmly in mind, Kenobi deflected the inquiry.

"What did Qui-Gon say about it?"

The blond Jedi's face grimaced into a disappointed frown. Tendrils of irritation and guilt quickly flashed, then disappeared from his emotions. "Oh, well, I thought I'd ask you first."

Obi-Wan's self-confidence was restored instantly, knowing he had the opponent at a disadvantage now. "The link between Master and Padawan is special," he countered sagely. "Something you will discover when you acquire an apprentice, Jedi Artemus."

Only slightly put off, Artemus persisted, again asking for more details -- from Kenobi -- of the link shared by Jinn and his pupil. Convinced the bond was stronger than any others he'd felt, his insatiable curiosity would not be denied. 

Artemus and his friend, a non-Jedi named Solo, had shared several harrowing adventures with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. In those crises the pilot and the knight were fascinated by the obvious bond between Master and Apprentice -- a link accentuated during times of danger. 

Now in complete control of his mind and feelings, Obi-Wan firmly referred the Knight to consult with Qui-Gon on the matter. Annoyed, Artemus frowned and sighed. "Very well, young apprentice, I WILL take up your invitation to discuss this with your Master." There was distinct challenge -- even dare -- in his tone, in his bold blue eyes, in his aggressive manner. His smile was predatory. "As it seems we will be sharing transport we shall have much time to delve into the finer points of Masters and Padawans."

As soon as the cagey, wiry Artemus was out of sight Obi-Wan rushed over to the transport master and consulted a schedule. The only ship leaving for the Beta quadrant was in two days time -- the ship Artemus would be on. Desperate to avoid such close inspection for several days, Kenobi rushed from the hangar, his mind filled with plots and counter-plots of evasion. Without effort he subliminally tracked his Master to the meditation gardens. . Now, however, he took extra care to shield his Bond connection with Jinn. The surprise confrontation with Artemus had made the youth uncommonly paranoid about revealing anything of the Bond in the heart of Jedi territory. The Temple was not the place to be so obvious. At fourteen, Obi-Wan still had much to learn about control of the Force, and more importantly, discipline over the Jedi Warrior Bond shared with Qui-Gon.

Standing in the corridor outside the gardens, a stern Jinn silently studied his young charge as Obi-Wan scurried around the corner. Obviously the Master knew something was afoot. Even without the Bond they are getting to know each other very well. Jinn's mask-like face and stormy blue eyes denoted he probably knew as much as Kenobi. Certainly the elder Jedi had sensed much of the apprentice's turmoil. Quietly suggesting they seek the solitude of their quarters, Jinn remained silent until the door had closed behind them in their private rooms.

"What has so disturbed you?" 

While Jinn's voice was steady and calm, the underlying fervency left no room for prevarication. Striving for his most mature attitude, Kenobi put the tattered anxiety behind him. His Master was here; he could control the situation, all the apprentice had to do was follow the wise man's lead.

Succinctly Kenobi related the confrontation with Artemus and the possible disaster ahead if they were confined for four days on the same ship with the inquisitive Jedi. Jinn sat in the comfortable folds of their sofa and pinched his lip in thought. Obi-Wan paced, already forgetting his private vow to settle down and let Jinn handle everything.

"This will not do." Clearly irritated, Jinn's tone was sharp. "We do not yet have firm control of the Warrior Bond for such close -- aggravating -- inspection."

Even with the tension of the perils ahead, Obi-Wan's instinctive, quirky humor rose to the surface. "I thought it was a virtue for Jedi to be curious."

The blue-eyed glare of the Master indicated he did not appreciate the unique Kenobi wit just now. "To everything there is a limit. Especially applicable to curious Jedi and cheeky apprentices." Qui-Gon shook his head. "So we must avoid Artemus and leave for our new assignment immediately."

Obi-Wan reminded him he had checked out the Jedi transport ships. Only one -- Artemus' ship -- was leaving for the Beta Quadrant in two days. 

"Then we will take a public transport," Jinn decisively countered. Pleased at the impulsive decision, he stood and offered a confident smile to his apprentice. He felt doubly pleased that Kenobi was shocked at the rash choice.

Unsettled at Jinn's predilection for veering outside of boundaries, Obi-Wan grimaced. While Jedi often used public transport on off-worlds, important knights like Jinn were commonly given private or semi-private transport for vital assignments. While the youth didn't like some of Jinn's maverick tendencies, he could see no other option out of this quandary. To allow Artemus close examination of their working relationship over four days was inviting disaster. Jinn and Kenobi were both instinctively protective of the Warrior Bond link; uncertain of the reception such a powerful and mystical connection would have with the other Jedi. 

"It is the only alternative," Qui-Gon assured, obviously reading his pupil's thoughts. "On the way we will review our new mission. We will also discretely practice Bond exercises, but in limited, restrained conditions." Patting the youth on the shoulder, his demeanor held his singular blend of amused affection and concern. "There is no opportunity to really test our limits and controls here at the Temple. Too much risk of detection by the Forces around us." Kenobi laughed at the pun and Jinn relinquished a gentle chuckle. "We shall look on this as an opportunity, my Padawan. Now, get your things packed. We will leave tonight."

__

'Like thieves in the night,' was the young man's sarcastic thought. 

Jinn gave him a firm shove toward the bedrooms. "Exactly what I am speaking of. Control. Something which you are obviously in need of."

"Yes, Master," Kenobi smiled, still completely amused at Jinn's droll sense of humor. One of many wonderful personality quirks enhanced by their Bond. "And you are certainly the one to teach me about control." He hurried to his room before Jinn had a chance to retaliate.

***

"Focus."

"Focus determines your reality." "Focus determines your reality."

Obi-Wan's giggle rippled out at his anticipation of his Master's often used quote. He opened his eyes in time to see amusement on Jinn's face. Fleeting amusement, which was, swept aside quickly by irritation. Jinn opened his eyes and glared at the youth. Facing each other in meditation poses, sitting cross-legged on the floor of the cramped cabin aboard a transport ship, their knees nearly touched in the small space.

"A Jedi should easily rise above his physical surroundings, Apprentice. It is one of the earliest lessons in the Temple."

"Sorry," Kenobi cleared his throat, not entirely sobered yet. "I thought we were doing well, Master."

"You're -- improving," Jinn admitted diffidently. "I -- sense -- however, that you are not taking this very seriously."

"It is hardly much of a test, Master, when we are touching knees and elbows. And sharing a cabin the size of a closet. I should be on the other end of the ship from you and we should be discussing battle tactics or something on a mental level. This is no challenge at all, Master, and so I find it difficult to focus."

As usual, the headstrong youth had a very good point, Qui-Gon ruefully admitted to himself. What kind of test was this? His recent lectures and exercises were concentrated on the center of the Warrior Bond and how they used it to utilize all their other Force-skills. In close quarters Kenobi had no problem with control or shielding his emanations. Separated in the vastness of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant or in a crowded meeting room on some planet, these were the places they needed to have control and focus in their Bond. What they needed were practical field conditions without the danger of being detected by Force sensitives -- like other Jedi.

The old, large ship shuddered, indicating they were coming out of hyperdrive for planet-fall.

"Then I think I have a solution." Jinn stood and nearly stepped on his apprentice to get to a wall computer. "The ship is docking at Faelchor. Two systems away from Aerdon Another transport for Aerdon will be by tomorrow. Plenty of time."

"For what?"

"Gather your bag, Padawan, we are disembarking."

"What?" Sometimes the youth had trouble keeping up with Jinn's impulsive nature. "Leave the ship?"

"I agree with your assessment," Jinn admitted as he quickly tossed his scant belongings into a soft-sided sachet. "We need better conditions than this. Faelchor is perfect."

The youth sprang to his feet and while frequently bumping into his mentor, packed quickly. Within moments they were out of the small room and on the way to the debarkation ramp. While doing his best to shield his confusion and thoughts, Obi-Wan mentally raced to remember what Faelchor was like and what he had assessed that Jinn was so startlingly agreeing with.

Faelchor was a scarcely populated, simple world. Few exportable resources made it inhabited mostly a few settlers in an agricultural society. Predominately the population consisted of farmers and simple traders. They were a poor, rustic world and had few visitors from other planets. 

To Kenobi's knowledge he had not heard of any Jedi originating from this planet and so Force-sensitives were probably at a minimum. A glimmer of appreciation glowed in his mind. He thought he understood what clever ploy Jinn was up to.

__

'Why thank you, Padawan.'

Okay, he REALLY needed to work on those shielding skills, he admitted ruefully. "We will use this planet as our training ground?"

"Quite so. We have distance, we have sparse population, and we have probably no Force-skilled persons of any high degree. We can take an entire day and night to hone our Bond techniques."

They walked through the main city, which was quieter and simpler than most port cities. At Kenobi's suggestion they stopped at a fruit stand and bought a sack full of delicious looking melons and breads. After a brief walk they found a meadow-like stretch of tundra bordered by thick trees. According to the local fruit merchant this was between settlements and sparsely populated. 

Jinn plopped his bag near a tree and surveyed the area. "We will start by testing the Bond for distance."

"That's easy. I thought we were going to hone the skill on a more subtle level."

"A little known fact, apparently to youth," the older man wryly corrected. "It is more of a challenge to start big and minimize." Jinn smiled at the young man's frown. "It is more natural and instinctive to start small, or quiet, and expand. In this case you need to start on the large scale and gradually work your way to subtle."

"Like Yoda -- and you -- always tell me to see the big picture, not just the details."

"Exactly."

***

In this dense rainforest there should be no trouble testing the Bond limits for distance and clarity, Jinn reasoned. Thick foliage and a few hills separated them now. The Master settled on a rock near a stream and reached a superficial level of meditation. No overt contact with Obi-Wan, just the constant subliminal Warrior Bond link. Good. The Apprentice was supposed to be fine-tuning his skills and keeping his Force powers deep and shielded. Jinn went to a more abstruse layer and felt the emotions, the impressions of his Padawan. Kenobi was concentrating; eager and energized for the special Bond tutoring. Good . . . . 

Jinn sharply drew in his breath and his eyes snapped open. There -- a strand of -- what was that? Deceit? Darkness? Lies? Abruptly Jinn closed his mental link with his young pupil and settled the trembling in his nerves. What had he tapped in to? Not Obi-Wan. Or was it? Unbidden came the fear shallowly buried within his heart. Qui-Gon grew cold at the memory of Darius, his fallen pupil, the former Apprentice who succumbed to the Dark Side. Deceit and Darkness were traits of that past failure and the fear of losing Obi-Wan to that abyss sent chills of foreboding along Jinn's skin. Certainly Kenobi was too good, too pure to fall to the Dark Side. Nevertheless, fear created doubts in the Master and he hesitated to mark himself certain of anything after the shattering of his faith with Darius.

__

'Master?'

An anxious query. No deceit, no shadows, only Kenobi's loving concern.

From the sheer joy of the connection Jinn chuckled, reveling in the wash of relief and warmth. _'Yes, my Padawan? No need for concern. You are testing well.'_ Ignoring his own deceit, he covered his slip quickly. _'I can feel your control even when apprehension could distract you.'_

'Then that was a test?' A ripple of annoyance. _'Your tests are very real, Master. I thought -- never mind.' _

Fear -- more specifically -- dread of isolation, of Jinn's safety. Guilt nearly escaped from the Master, but he concealed that. No need for Obi-Wan to worry about the Dark Apprentice now. This was his time with Obi-Wan to bind them closer together_. 'You are doing fine. We will close out contact, then it is your turn to initiate subtle contact.'_

'Yes, Master.'

The Bond drew back from the deepest reaches of Jinn's mind to a subliminal background shadow. Jinn took a deep breath and centered his thoughts on the Bond, on Obi-Wan. After this exercise he could concentrate on whatever that flash of Darkness was, but not now. Obi-Wan was sending him an impressively contained message. Subduing his concerns and his pride, Jinn allowed the youth to refine the mental message before responding.

***

The game -- that's what he considered it after a full day of training -- was actually the most joyful day he could remember. There had been marvelously rich educational experiences gleaned from his Master, Kenobi thought. Too many times they shared tragic, harrowing, life-threatening moments. Today, however, romping around a planet, mentally challenging each other in a grand game of Bond techniques, had been more fun than he could have imagined.

The exercises had been a little tedious for a while, but success and closeness soon brought enthusiasm and the young Jedi could hardly restrain himself from self-congratulations. Long distance, short distance; subtle, overt -- the Bond seemed to guide the Force, seemed to lead them in new depths of learning with the astounding connection. With practice and discipline they were finding a new level of the Bond.

__

'The centre of the Bond, my Padawan.'

Obi-Wan nearly laughed at the amused correction projected into his thoughts_. 'Have we found the centre of the Bond, Master?'_

The reply rippled with sincere affection. _'I hope so,'_ Jinn offered. 

Qui-Gon stopped walking when he reached the crest of a hill. The rainforest was behind him, a small village before him. The large red sun of the planet was about to sink beyond the trees. Jinn noted the townspeople gathering around out door shops in an effort to buy last minute items before dark. From his _sense_ of his Bond partner he knew Kenobi to be some distance yet from the village. The testing had turned into a game for the pupil and Jinn joined into the spirit of the adventure.

__

'I shall secure us a place for the night, Obi-Wan. Try to find me.'

'As you wish, Master,' came the confident reply from the cocky youth. _'And I shall bring dinner. It's been hours since I ate.'_

Walking through the crowded market place Jinn kept his Force powers at a low level. He didn't want to make the game too easy for his Apprentice. Because of his mental guards he nearly missed the wave of guile directed at him. Just in time he snapped out a hand from his robe and snatched the thin wrist of a spite-like youth.

"My purse is my own, young one," he admonished sharply.

The dirty face of a young woman jerked toward him. Under matted dark hair pale green eyes stared at him with resentment, then surprise. In that instant Jinn FELT the Darkness, the deceit he had felt before. 

"You!" she spat. "I -- I could -- could feel you!"

Although the youngster attained a rudimentary level of masking, her Force was obvious to a Jedi Master. Instantly he knew she was the one with the Dark signature he had felt earlier. How could he have ever confused Obi-Wan's pure nature with this untrained identity? Pushing aside his embarrassment, he pushed powerful Force toward her and made sure his eyes were stern.

"Before you steal from someone you had better know your potential victim," he breathed severely and pushed her to a narrow space between buildings. He assessed the thin, wiry girl whose defiance pushed at the edge of her surprise. "You use the Force to distract your victims, then liberate their purses."

Trembling, now, her bravado was no match for his skill and experience. "You can prove nothing." She crept away and he released his hold. Fascinated, wary, curious, she scrutinized him from a few arms' lengths away. "What do you know about the Force?"

He couldn't conceal the smirk. "You'd be surprised."

"Even in this backwater world I know what the Force is and I know how to use it!"

The combined threat/boast was both amusing and pathetic to the Master. So confident and scrappy like his Apprentice. But unpolished -- no -- more than that. Unaware of the battles of Dark and Light. While he had easily identified her Force as Dark, it was not the evil he had felt from enemies, nor the malevolence he had felt in Darius. Hers was a Darkness of ignorance and survival. Having never met such a combination in any Force-sensitive, he was at once compassionate and interested.

"Is this your village"?

"I have no township. I am just visiting. And you can't prove that I wanted to take your pouch." Gaining confidence and spunk she straightened and boldly declared, "The way you're dressed who would want to steal from you?" Sniffing arrogantly, she gave him a good looking-over. ""You could be a beggar same as I."

The bluster amused him and fondly reminded him of a young Kenobi. From a certain point of view. In most respects, however, this young girl was such an opposite of the young initiates he was accustomed to seeing at the Jedi Temple. This was an example of raw talent. A near-teen sensitive born on this outer world where no one recognized her Force potential. She had grown up without guidance and care, learning to use her gift to survive. Learning to hide her gift in self-preservation. Something that could have happened to Obi-Wan if he had not been discovered at birth. The thought made him shiver with a pang of regret. What an empty life he would have without his wonderful Apprentice. What good Kenobi would accomplish with his Force gifts -- opportunities this girl would never know?

"If you leave me alone I'll be on my way."

It was a challenge not a request. Jinn buried his pity for the waif and focused on his next step. What could he do? She was far too old to train, far too set in her lawless ways to conform to any of the training centers he knew of for older Force-sensitives. Besides, those programs -- many run under the guidance of the Jedi -- were very difficult to gain membership to. Would she even want such a change in her life?

"I am meeting a friend. Perhaps you would like to stay and sup with us?"

"Why should I?"

A smile sent warmth toward her and he felt her absorb and acknowledge it. "Because it's the best offer you'll get tonight."

***

At the end of the market street Kenobi surveyed the food stalls and checked his bag of food. There was more than enough for he and his Master as dinner and breakfast. Just to be sure he scanned the fruits and meats once more. During his shopping he had subtly scanned for his Master and found only the deepest evidence of the Bond. So his Master was playing hard to find. Obi-Wan knew it would be no problem to find him. What he couldn't understand were the feathery images of uneasiness in the Force -- something grey and indistinct nearby that he could not understand. Not danger, but not good, either. He reached out to explore the source a few times, but his untrained experiences gave him no clues to what it was. He toyed with the idea of seeking it out and discovering the mystery, but decided to stick with the Master's plan of hide and find. Independent excursions would only get him in trouble and he wanted to prove to Qui-Gon that he could be disciplined and skillful in this test.

Honing in on the Bond Obi-Wan followed his instincts and took a narrow alley toward a collection of thatched cottages. Without doubt he followed the trail to a small building backed by a wooded hill. He reached for the door handle and came to an abrupt halt. Something else -- no -- some _one_ else was here. There was another presence -- not threatening -- not friendly. His hand stole to the hilt of his lightsabre and he entered the house with all Force and bond senses alert.

The sight of the small, skinny girl sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Qui-Gon was enough to stop the young Apprentice in his tracks.

"Obi-Wan, we have a guest for this evening."

The Apprentice was assaulted with a variety of negative emotions stemming from within; irritation at the intrusion of a stranger into what had been an incredibly perfect day. Wariness because Jinn's guards were all at full strength. Disappointment that his Master had not warned him of the intrusion. And at the bottom of the pile -- jealousy -- that this interloper insinuated herself so comfortably into what was his private time with his Master. From without, he picked up some insightful and informative feelings from the guest -- resentment and suspicion -- toward him.

If not for the instructive day at Bond-link exercises, Obi-Wan might have revealed some or all of his emotions to the strange girl. He could tell by her ripples in the Force that she did not detect any of his feelings. Without glancing at Jinn he knew his mentor had picked up some of his impressions, but thanks to his Force-talent (and the skills he had learned today) he masked the thoughts nicely. The talent earned him a quirked-eyebrow of approval from his Master.

Outwardly neutral, Obi-Wan studied the girl as he put the bag of food on the table. Her focus was on the goods and not on him and it gave the youth a moment to assess this stranger. Obviously she was some kind of waif with an elemental level of Force acuity. Exasperation rippled into a grimace and a sigh.

__

'She is in need of help,' Qui-Gon chastised.

Kenobi did not bother to conceal his disgust. _'You are a soft touch, Master. Every outcast seems to find a home with you.'_

'Some call it compassion, my Padawan.'

'I think it a waste of time.'

"Is there food in there?" the waif questioned, coming to her feet and edging toward the sack. "Can we eat?"

"Why not?" the taller young man replied with a sharp edge. "Isn't that why you came?"

The girl scabbled into the bag and removed as many bread rolls and fruits as she could carry and scurried into the farthest corner. "Your Master invited me." She took huge bites of all her food, still warily watching her hosts. "You have the mind power, too? The Force he calls it?" she asked in a mumble, mouth filled with food.

"Yes," Obi-Wan admitted. Juggling some fruit in his hands. He tossed one to Jinn. "What else does my Master say?"

"That he has trained your powers and he can train mine."

Kenobi shot a glare at his mentor, whose face was a placid mask. The young man did not bother to contain his irritation, even resentment. _'I thought I was your Padawan!'_

'You know I can not formally train another,' Jinn patiently admonished with no chastisement. 'Now would I ever wish to, my Padawan. She is an unfortunate soul who has missed her chance at the life that we have. She is regarded as an outcast here in this backward world. I merely offered her the chance to improve her skills to earn an honest living and elevate her life status.'

Defiantly, Obi-Wan retained his resentment, feeling justifiably slighted, even while he acknowledged the rightness of his Master's reasoning. As always, Jinn had a very good reason for everything, no matter how unorthodox. The Master's compassionate nature would not allow him to abandon such a pathetic waif. The magnanimous beneficence did not appease the youth's resentment, however, but neither did he reveal that to either of the others in the room.

After the light supper Jinn and a reluctant Kenobi practiced basic Force exercises with the girl. The Apprentice's heart melted a little as the girl eagerly and skillfully accomplished many of the basic techniques of the Force. Especially when she revealed, after being asked, that she had no name by which they could call her. Abandoned in a city at an early age, she had begged and stolen for her food and shelter all her life, edged by the mental skills she instinctively, but sloppily used.

She had no knowledge of the larger universe -- of Jedi and Dark Powers. Jinn chose to skip the labels and details of things that she was probably better off not knowing. He generalized a history of where her powers came from and that she was not alone in the mysterious gifts. When she expressed no interest in traveling off world or meeting others with the Force, Kenobi's relief was unguarded and Jinn sent him a mental note of impatience.

Just before dawn Qui-Gon brought the training session to a close. He and Kenobi needed to leave to reach their transport. The girl, still guarded, **_felt_** to them of her gratitude and left.

The walk to the main city was traversed in silence. As the two Jedi stood in the terminal and awaited boarding their ship, Jinn finally addressed his companion. _'What troubles you, my Padawan?'_

'You know what I felt, don't you?'

'Not specifically. You have learned your shielding well, Obi-Wan. No sensitive can pick up on your Force signatures unless you wish it.'

'Thank you, Master. But you knew what I mean.'

'You mistrusted the girl?'

'I -- resented her,' the youth corrected. _'I resented you -- I was jealous, Master. I apologize for those unworthy feelings. In truth, I know you were just trying to help her.'_

They boarded the transport and went to their assigned cabin -- a more spacious and comfortable room than their last ship. Once settled Jinn again dropped into their silent communication mode. _'You know it is my weakness to help others you don't always approve of,' _Qui-Gon wryly explained.

With his own sarcasm Kenobi admitted, _'Yes, Master.'_

Fondly, Jinn patted the young man's shoulder. _'This training experience has meant a great deal to me, my son. We are closer; we have grown in affection and skill in our precious Bond. Refinement and experience will add to the gift, but this core, this heart of the Bond is, I believe, the essence within us -- you and me.' _Jinn's expression and thoughts colored with sentiment. _'Because of the Bond you are my centre, my Padawan.'_

So touched, Kenobi could only smile. His centre was right her in this room.

****

THE END


End file.
